


Dad Meets Dad

by megan_wont_go_to_heaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Other, Single Parents, caleb is a single dad, fjord is a single gaurdian, the girls are the children that keep them on there toes, widofjord is the end goal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_wont_go_to_heaven/pseuds/megan_wont_go_to_heaven
Summary: Caleb is a single dad just trying to raise his adopted daughter. Fjord is doing his best to take care of his little sisters. They soon learn that together they can make family life a whole lot easier.





	1. Meeting of the Dads

The waiting area outside the principal's office was less intimidating as an adult. Fjord had only been here a few times when he attended this school but he had quickly learned he would be here much more frequently now thanks to his sister. He wasn’t the only one waiting on this day however. A seat away from him was another man a few years years older and unkempt. He gave him a nod of acknowledgement. 

“So, why are you here,” Fjord asked casually.

“Oh, I’m here to register my daughter,” the man replied.

“Well, welcome to the Dwendalian Charter School,” said Fjord offering his hand. “You’re going to like it here I think. My name is Fjord.”

“Thank you. I’m Caleb Widogast,” the man replied while shaking the offered hand. “What about you? Why are you here?”

“Well, knowing my sister, she probably drew a pile of poop on somethin’,” said Fjord. 

“Your sister sounds precious,” said Caleb. “She’s in the elementary school then?”

“She’s in seventh grade,” said Fjord with a sigh. 

“That’s funny, my daughter is in sixth,” said Caleb. “We’ll probably see each other at all the middle school events then.” 

“Hey, probably. I can show you all the ins and outs of this place. I’ve been going here since I was a kid,” said Fjord. 

“How lucky for me,” said Caleb. “I will look forward to that.” 

As Fjord was about to respond the principles door opened and Fjord was bekend into the office. He got up from his seat and turned to Caleb.

“It was nice to meet you, Caleb and I hope you and your daughter like it here,” he said. Caleb responded with an encouraging nod and smile. 

The office was cozier than you would expect from a principal's office but it seemed appropriately matching with the plump old woman who held the position. Fjord was grateful that Principle Cromwell was much less intimidating than the principle when he was a student. 

“Good afternoon, ma'am,” said Fjord. 

“And to you,” Cromwell replied. “Shall we get right too it? I know you’re probably eager to get home to your sisters.”

“Yes, please,” said Fjord. 

“Good,” she replied with a firm nod. “Jester is an artistic girl and we always try to encourage a students talents. However, she seems to be experimenting with mediums other than paper.”

“Did she paint on another wall,” asked Fjord. 

“Not quite. She drew a male phallus on the whiteboard. In permanent marker,” Cromwell said. “She hid it in a picture of a cat.” 

“As always I am very sorry. Is there any damages that I can help with,” Fjord asked, only mildly horrified that he had to hear this sweet old lady talk about male genitalia. 

“There is no need for that. This is more to address the general issue of Jester’s behavior,” Cromwell said. “She has a history of colorful drawings and I just want to make sure we keep it limited to things that aren’t school property. Lets not make this a pattern please.”

“Of course. I will talk to her when I get home,” Fjord said. “I’m assuming Jester was already spoken to by her teacher.” 

“She was. Where she said, quote ‘it is very accurate, i’ve seen a lot of penises,’” replied Cromwell with a straight face.

“I assure you Principle Cromwell that Jester is talking about the art museum. She has absolutely not seen this type of thing anywhere else,” Fjord said now fully horrified by Jester’s prank and the things she was making Principal Cromwell say.

“Relax, Fjord,” Cromwell said with a small chuckle. “I know there was nothing sinister behind Jester’s words.”

“Of course. Is there anything else, ma'am,” asked Fjord. 

“Not unless there is anything you want to talk about,” Cromwell replied. “Are you doing all right, otherwise? I know it can’t be easy having to take care of two young girls at such a young age.”

“Everything is fine at the moment. Beau is adjusting to high school well and everything at work is going steady,” said Fjord. 

“That’s good to hear,” Cromwell replied with another firm nod. “Then I look forward to our next meeting and I hope it’s under better circumstances.”

“Same to you ma'am,” Fjord said as he stood up to shake Principle Cromwell’s hand and begin leave. 

As he stepped back out into the waiting area he gave an encouraging nod and a wave goodbye to Caleb before making his way outside. He would have to have a talk with Jester later but all together he decided that this was still a good day and not the worst meeting with a principle he’s had.


	2. First Day

Caleb found that living in urban areas came with mixed blessings. It meant that he and Nott didn’t have to own a car to get places which was good for there limited budget but not so good for their feet and anxiety. But despite those last two things Caleb thought he would like getting up early to walk Nott to school. 

“Do you have everything you need,” Caleb asked.

“I think so,” answered Nott. “Let’s see, I’ve got my notebooks, folder, pens, pencils, and my new pencil case.”

“Gut, gut. And you know your classroom,” Caleb asked next. 

“Room 6-B with Mr. Buckweed,” said Nott fidgeting with the ends of her scarf.

“Relax. This move is going to be good for us,” Caleb said. “We are going to stay out of trouble, and maybe meet some interesting people.”

“I trust you,” was Nott’s only reply and Caleb asked no more questions. 

They were both more anxious about this day then either would admit, although they had had quite a few discussions on the topic of moving and enrolling in school in the previous weeks. The two of them crossed the last street and the tall brick building of Dwendalian Charter School came in to view. Outside of the school fence was a small gathering of parents coming and going to drop off there kids or stopping to chat while children ran amok on the other side of the fence. Caleb did a quick scan of all the faces. 

“Are you looking for someone,” asked Nott.

“Oh, you know, just kind of keeping an eye out for someone,” answered Caleb. 

“Is it that guy you met the other day,” Nott asked. 

“Yes,” said Caleb. 

“Are you trying to avoid him or talk with him again,” asked Nott. Caleb didn’t answer so she continued. “I think it would be good if you said hi to him. I think it would be good if we can both make friends here.”

“Are you worried about making friends with your classmates,” asked Caleb.

“No. Maybe,” Nott said as she pulled her scarf tighter around her face.

“You shouldn’t be. But if you think we should make friends we can start with them,” Caleb said as he spotted Fjord in the crowd. He waved to get Fjord’s attention, who promptly made his way over with a small girl in tow. 

“Well, hey there stranger,” said Fjord. 

“Nott, this is Fjord,” said Caleb. “He’s the one I told you about.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Nott,” said Fjord with a nod of his head.

“And this is my sister Jester.”

“The one who draws poop on things,” said Caleb.

“Yep. Poop. Just poop. Nothing else,” said Fjord. 

“I mean, technically I draw lots of things,” said Jester.

“And they are all in her journals,” Fjord added sternly. 

“So Nott what grade are you in,” asked Jester ignoring Fjord. “Are you excited for your first day? I hope so.” 

“Easy Jester,” said Fjord. 

“Sorry,” Jester apologized.

“That’s all right,” said Nott. “Um, I’m in the sixth grade.”

“And I think we are both a little nervous for today,” said Caleb. “It’s a big adjustment for both of us.”

“Well, why don’t we see if we can’t make it a little easier,” Fjord said. “Jes, why don’t you walk Nott in  
and show her around.”  
“Okay,” said Jester excitedly grabbing Nott’s hands.

“Oh! We’re doing this right now,” said Nott, a little taken aback by the sudden gesture.   
“It’s okay. We knew this moment would come eventually, right,” Caleb said getting on his knees to look Nott in the eyes. “But that moment is here and we are both going to be strong and you are going to do amazing things today.”

“All right,” Nott said with a deep breath. 

Nott gave Caleb a quick hug before she was gently led away by a smiling Jester. He felt Fjord give him a gentle shoulder pat from behind.

“Come on,” Fjord said as he guided Caleb away. “She’ll be fine; Jester will make sure of that. And I’m presuming you’ve got places to be also.”

“I do. I work at the community college library,” said Caleb. 

“A college librarian,” Fjord mused. “That must be a pretty interesting job. How exactly does one get into that?” 

“Oh, well, I went to Solstice University and got a degree in library sciences. Which is a real thing. I have the diploma, it is somewhere in my apartment,” answered Caleb.

“You know back in high school I considered applying to Solstice after graduation. Don’t think I would have majored in something like library sciences tho,” said Fjord. 

“What did you end up doing,”asked Caleb.

“In the end I couldn’t really go to school and support my sisters and me at the same time so I got a job down at the docks. It’ good work,” Fjord said.

“That was very noble of you,” said Caleb. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal; the three of us are together for the long hall,” Fjord said, a little embarrassed.

“I understand,” Caleb replied. “Me and Nott are also a packaged deal.”

“And it’s not like I can’t continue my education later on. Like when Beau graduates or when Jester can be left without supervision,” Fjord said. “In the meantime I’ll just do my best to learn on my own.” 

“You don’t have to do it alone,” said Caleb. “The college library is open to the public if you ever want to come by. I have access to the reading lists for all of the classes and we have all the class material in our stacks.” 

“That’s awfully nice of you,” said Fjord

“Well it was nice of you to put your sisters above yourself,” Caleb replied. “And it is good that you still want to learn more.”

“Thanks. Maybe I will stop buy and pick your brain on a couple of things,” Fjord said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

“I will keep an eye out for you then,” said Caleb.

Fjord made no reply and the two men continued on in silence until it was time for there paths to diverge.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So this is the school yard where we line up in the morning,” said Jester with a grand flourish. “What home room are you in?”

“Class 6-B,” answered Nott. 

“Ah, with Mr. Buttweed. You guys line up there,” Jester said with another gesture.

“I don’t think that’s how you say his name,” said Nott.

“It totally is. He’s nice but reeeally boring; but aren’t most teachers” said Jester. 

“I don’t know,” said Nott. “I’ve been homeschooled up until now.”

“Oh man really? Was Caleb the one who taught you,” asked Jester. 

“He did,” answered Nott. “He’s very smart.” 

“Well, don’t you worry. I promise real school isn’t that scary. I’ll help you through it,” said Jester and held out her pinkie finger. Nott wrapped her own pinkie around Jester’s before being led further into the tumult of the playground.


End file.
